


Just Another Lams fic

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Modern AU, college age?, smol angry alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john coming out





	1. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john coming out

Alexander Hamilton never thought he would set foot in Henry Laurens house, but there he was. John sat next to Alexander on the couch, the uncomfort mutual between the two men. “Dad? I have to tell you something, I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while and it’s really important.” John took a deep breath.  
“Yes, son? What do you want to tell me?” Mr. Laurens sat down across from Alex.  
“I’m gay” John exhaled and braced himself for the worst. “Alexander is my boyfriend.”  
“I know. I do not accept this, but I would never disown you. You are my son, and you always will be. I hope this phase passes soon” Henry Laurens poured himself some tea and took a sip.  
Alex balled his fists and was ready to punch Henry Laurens so hard he would get a concussion, but John placed his hand over Alex’s.  
“We should leave. We clearly aren’t wanted here.” John held Alexander’s hand and stood up, then walked right out of his father's house.

“Where the hell are we supposed to go?” Alex complained.  
“Home to New York.” John replied calmly.  
“That’s really far. How do you expect we get there?”  
“The car we came in. You don’t have to be such a drama queen all the time” John stated.  
“I’m just mad at your dad for saying that it’s a phase. Aren’t you mad?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, but I knew how he feels about that stuff, so it was to be expected.” John started the car and Alex climbed in the passenger seat.  
“That doesn’t make it okay.” Alex grumbled, buckling his seatbelt.  
“I know Alex, I know” John said, then drove off, far far away from his dad’s house.


	2. Waffles

John popped two waffles in the toaster oven and started making coffee for when Alex came down. He sighed and sat down to eat his waffle. Alex blundered down the stairs, his hair escaping from his pony tail, and he clearly had gotten little to no sleep. “Good morning love. I made you a waffle, coffee is in the pot.” John said. “You really should be getting more sleep”  
“Shut up” Alex said, devouring his waffle and draining his coffee mug.  
“Alex you have to sleep. There is no but.” Laurens insisted.  
Alex snorted “Butt”  
“You’re so immature” John chuckled  
“You’re immature”  
“You need sleep”  
“Yeah yeah” Alex said as he went up the stairs.


End file.
